In the dark
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Just Zoe and Max fluffiness, continues from S28E41
1. Chapter 1

"I have it put the ED first Max, and my own, personal satisfaction, second." Zoe sighed, gesturing to the boxes of admin in her car. She could feel him inching closer, his face moving slowly towards hers.

"Just to clarify, this…personal satisfaction? We're talking about the filing, right?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper as his head cocked to the side and he moved closer towards her.

"Yeah" she agreed, with a nod. Her head titled to fit with his, their lips joining ever so briefly. She could feel the sparks fly as they kissed, it had been a long time since anyone had made her feel like that, she felt like a teenager again. He made her feel alive, she forgot all of her worries when he was around.

He stood up to walk away as their kiss ended. She was still determined to keep their relationship a secret, he didn't mind – the prospect of being caught added to their excitement. It was then he noticed that she was still bent over the boot of her car, securing the filing, his eyes were drawn automatically to her bum and he knew exactly what his next move would be. With a quick check to make sure there was no one around he drew his hand back and slapped her.

"No!" She called her body jerking forward slightly "Don't. Do. That." Her protests were futile, he never listened to a word she said anyway. It wasn't that she minded; she just wasn't used to men treating her like this, and as much as she would never admit it she enjoyed the different style of relationship that Max provided.

He turned around with a cheeky grin, raised an eyebrow and spoke quietly "Why? You enjoyed it last night" and with a chuckle he headed back into the ED leaving her blushing in the car park.

.

She barely seen him all day, the only times were to reprimand or send him on errands. She knew the rest of the ED were pissed off with her, they had all blown her off when she'd offered to take them out for breakfast. She noticed Max still hovering by his locker as the others left and she turned to him, hoping he'd take her up on the offer. "You know, someone once told me their favourite meal was breakfast" she spoke, her voice laden with suggestion.

He seemed not to notice the suggestion she posed to him, brushing past her "yeah…" He agreed walking to the door at the other side of the room. He wasn't happy with her, she blamed him for the patient going missing earlier even though it wasn't his fault. He couldn't lose his job.

"Max, wait!" She called after him, crossing the room in three strides to meet him. Her fingers closed around his bicep and she pulled him back, kissing him softly in the dim light of the staffroom. Their kiss was brief but it said all it needed to. "I'm sorry about earlier" she whispered her fingers still closed around his arm, the gentle pressure of her fingers made the entire situation real. "I shouldn't have snapped, I know it wasn't your fault. I could always make it up to you?" She teased, looking him up and down; the look in her eyes told him exactly what she was suggesting.

"I suppose" he conceded, glad he'd get to spend the night with her. They were both off tomorrow, there'd be nothing to worry about. "I'll meet you at your car" he whispered his hand smacking her for the second time that day as he walked passed.

Zoe only shook her head as she headed towards her office to collect her things.

"Robyn's out tonight" Max informed her as she let them both into her car. His house was much closer than hers, it would save them valuable time.

Zoe grinned to herself as she started the ignition and pulled out of the car park, turning left instead if her normal right and heading towards his house. She was definitely back in his good books.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's lips joined with Max's before he had time to shut the door behind him, her hand clasped his tightly as she dragged him upstairs. She knew the route to his bedroom well, it was one she'd taken several times before. She felt the breath drawn from her as he pushed her against his room door, his lips marking his territory on her neck. She allowed herself to be undressed, gasping in delight as his mouth worked it's way up her thigh.

Max smiled, listening to her moans of pleasure. He pulled away and stood up, his face level with hers again. "I thought you were making things up to me?" He questioned, his lips grazing the side of her ear. He smiled to himself as she dropped to her knees, her hand working the button of his jeans and making it's way into his boxers. He groaned, rather loudly, as her mouth closed around him; her tongue flickering. "God, Zo" he whispered, threading his hands through her hair to keep her in place.

.

"What was that?" Zoe mumbled sleepily, her head resting in the crook of Max's shoulder. She was vaguely aware of noise outside the door. "Max" she nudged him, now aware of the knocking on his bedroom door "Max wake up" she urged, her head diving under the covers just in time.

"Max?" Robyn asked as she let herself into his room "can I borrow your house keys? I can't find mine" she asked, noting her brother was still in bed "it's almost dinner time, aren't you getting up?" She nagged.

Max's eyes widened in shock; he and Zoe had arrived to his at seven this morning, fell into bed around nine and it was almost six at night – she was supposed to leave before Robyn got home. "They're in the…ah… Kitchen I think" Max stuttered, he could feel Zoes hands teasing him under the duvet; her nails scraping lightly her fingers squeezing gently.

He pulled the duvet back as Robyn left, pinning Zoe's arms above her head. "That's not funny" he whispered, his lips teasing her neck "we could have been caught" he warned her, it didn't bother him, but she seemed adamant to keep it a secret.

"I think it's quite exciting, the thought of getting caught" she grinned, releasing her arms from his grasp and wrapping them round his neck. "Oh, god" she gasped, his probing fingers teasing her mercilessly.

"I can tell" he grinned as he kissed his way down her body, his tongue taking over the work his fingers had been doing.

"Max" she groaned, feeling herself hurtling towards oblivion. Her leg thrown over his shoulder as her thighs tensed in preparation. Her legs became hooked to his waist as he moved back up her body and pushed himself into her

"Oh Max, I forgot…" Robyn burt back into his room unannounced.

Their heads turned in shock as they realised the position they had been caught in.

"Oh… Em sorry" Robyn stuttered, retreating swiftly from the room, feeling rather shocked at the sight if her brother having sex with her boss.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe looked at Max in horror, he could see the blush in her cheeks spreading down to her neck and chest. "Oh my god" she whispered, feeling slightly sick at the though of one of her young nurses not only seeing her naked but have sex with her brother. "She's going to tell everyone, Max" she groaned, flopping back onto the pillow feeling thoroughly unsatisfied.

"She wouldn't" Max shook his head, doubting his sisters ability to keep her mouth shut. He thought for a moment before slipping from the bed and wrapping his dressing gown around himself "I'll go and have a word" he added, hoping to spare Zoe the embarrassment tomorrow.

"Robyn!" Max called, wandering through the house to find her, "Robyn where are you?" He caught sight of her in the back garden pacing up and down, as he edged closer he realised she was on the phone, in the middle of a conversation.

"… Yeah, Zoe! In bed with Max" she garbled on, her face almost gleeful at the gossip she had to spread "I know, I couldn't believe it, no I don't know how long. They were in bed… She has a tattoo"

Max had decided enough was enough, walking quietly behind Robyn and grabbing the phone from her hand.

"Oi!" She called indignantly, only looking slightly guilty at being caught.

"How many people?" Max growled, holding his phone from her reach.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently, reaching for her phone.

"Don't play dumb. How many people have you opened your big mouth too about Zoe and I?!" He could feel himself becoming angrier.

"Em…" Robyn stuttered, not expecting the outburst from her brother "Lofty, Fletch, Rita, Tash, Lily, Cal…" She muttered quietly "you shouldn't have been sneaking around" Robyn added, trying to defend herself.

"Did it occur to you that we were sneaking around because Zoe could lose her job? She could get the sack for this Robyn, besides that, we weren't ready to tell people. I can't believe you'd be so stupid" he hissed, turning on his heel and heading back to Zoe. Having no clue how to tell her that everyone would know by tomorrow.

"Well?" Zoe asked expectantly. Sitting up in bed with the sheets tucked firmly around her. He could see she'd been chewing on her lip nervously, it was starting to bleed.

"I'm sorry, Zoe" he replied shaking his head "she'd already told most of the nursing staff and a few others by the time I got to her" he sighed, sitting nervously on the edge of the bed.

"Well this is just brilliant" she sighed. She slammed her fist on the mattress and screamed in frustration. "It was our secret and now the entire EDs going to know" she whispered, fearfully. "What if I lose my job, Max?" She whispered, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then we'll deal with it together" Max said firmly, taking her hand in his and kissing her; the coppery taste if blood from her lip mingling in with the raspberry lip balm she normally wore.

.

"I can't face it" Zoe groaned as her alarm woke her the next morning, she turned onto her side and looked at Max, who was already watching her through bleary eyes. They had gone to hers after Max's row with Robyn, spending the entire day in bed with takeaway food and films. She was dreading going into work this morning, it wouldn't be long before Connie heard the gossip on the grapevine; Zoe was sure the biting comments would be aimed directly at her.

"It'll be fine" Max replied, he wasn't bothered about finding out, but he didn't want Zoe to lose her position as alpha female. He moved from the bed, heading towards Zoe's en suite "are you joining me?" He called through as he turned the shower on.

.

Three song cups of coffee later Zoe pulled into the carpark, with Max in the car beside her. She noted Connie's car already there and sighed, she seemed to be here from the crack of dawn every morning.

"You go first" Zoe urged Max, unable to deal with the hassle they'd get arriving together.

The snide comments and wolf whistles were driving Zoe mad; she'd had Cal making comments about the chance of her sleeping with anymore of her juniors, the nurses giggling behind her back and fletch even had the cheek to ask if he could see her tattoo. She had Guy on the phone about budget reports when the red phone rang.

"Holby ED" she answered in her most professional tone. "Yep ok" she confirmed. They needed an on site medic, and Zoe wasn't missing a chance to get away from the chaos and innuendos. She promptly brushed Guy off and turned to Lily "they need a doctor at a helicopter incident, will you let the team know I'll be going?" She asked, Lily was the only one who'd kept her mouth shut about the whole affair.

Max couldn't help but going to find Zoe after hearing she was going on call "Zoe" he panted breathlessly, having managed to find her in the staff room; all kitted out in her green jumpsuit and black boots "shouldn't you send someone else?" He asked, worriedly.

"You do your job and I'll do mind" she snapped, brushing past him. Taking a deep breath she turned around to apologise, she knew she shouldn't have snapped at him "look, I'm sorry. I just can't deal with the comments and innuendos anymore. It's like they know every little detail of my sex life, they even know I have a tattoo for gods sake"

Max nodded in understanding "just be careful, yeah" he asked. Hoping she wouldn't so anything too stupid.

"I will" she nodded, moving forward to kiss him gently, her hand cupping his cheek before she pulled away and ran to meet Jeff who had just called her.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe approached the helicopter scene with trepidation; she could see the small rocks falling close to the helicopter, it clearly was an unstable cliff. Her phone had been buzzing incessantly as she drove to meet Jeff and Big Mac, hanging up on Guy Self hadn't been her best decision, the large Rapid Response Vehicle seemed much slower than her own convertible as she traveled along the coastal road.

"What have we got Jeff?" She called over, grabbing her medical kit from the back of the car and putting her helmet on.

"Alright, Zo? Young female, trapped for around ninety minutes with severe leg injuries. We cant get to her because the rocks are unstable, they could come down at any moment" he replied, looking worried and thoroughly stressed.

"But Jeff…" Zoe protested.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. We need to wait till we know it's stable" he warned her, shaking her head in warning.

"Jeff, she needs me! I can help her! If I don't get in there. She. Will. Die." Zoe reiterated, gesturing towards the helicopter. Without waiting for a reply she headed towards the helicopter and climbed up the ladder, lowering herself down to the backdrop of the fire fighters and paramedics protests.

She could barely make out the cowering teenager in the dark helicopter. "Hey, I'm Dr Hanna, Zoe. I'm going to help you, ok?" She spoke to her softly, sitting her torch up to provide some light in the cramped space.

The girl nodded, not saying much as Zoe inserted the cannula into her arm and propped up a bag of fluids.

"Zoe!" Jeff called as his face appeared above her "you need to get out, now!" He shouted as the rocks began to fall, pounding mercilessly on the helicopter "please, just get out" he begged.

"We're fine Jeff, just close the hatch and go" she replied, turning her attention back to the girl. The rocks were falling quickly and heavily, the sound sending vibrations through the helicopter "Just go Jeff!" Zoe screamed, diving across to the girl, her body shielding her as the boulders came tumbling down over the helicopter.

Jeff dived away as the rocks fell, he looked up from his position on the ground he watched the landslide fall, the majority landing on top of the helicopter "Zoe?!" He called from his position almost three hundred yards away.

.

"just me and you now" Zoe smiled, falsely to the girl. She wanted to keep calm but she knew she was trapped, trapped with a patient who was almost inevitably going to die. "Tell me about yourself" she whispered as she picked up her stethoscope, listening for signs of a pneumothorax.

"It's my birthday" Jess replied "my eighteenth"

Zoe smiled "and you're still sober? On my eighteenth birthday my friends got me drunk and dragged me to a tattoo parlour" she laughed; not many people knew about the tattoo, the large tiger that covered a large portion of her hip and upper thigh. Except now, the whole ED knew. They didn't know what, or where, but it was pretty obvious that it was in an intimate position. Nick had loved it, he said it described her personality perfectly; thoughts which Max had mirrored almost six years later.

Jess laughed "my party started an hour ago, and I'm not at it" she wondered if people had still partied on despite her absence, if they had enjoyed themselves or if they even knew she was trapped in a helicopter. "You shouldn't have stayed with me, should you?" She asked Zoe quietly.

"Maybe not" Zoe replied with a sad smile "but you needed me, and you needed me, more than you needed anyone else" she told her "besides, I'm bored of doing what I'm told" she laughed, thinking of what she had done earlier "I hung up on my boss and abandoned my staff just to get away for a while." She could see Jess slipping in and out of consciousness; her blood pressure was low and her leg was becoming ischeamic. "Jess, can you hear me?" Zoe asked her, shaking her gently "I need you to stay with me".

No response.

"Jeff! You need to get us out of here, sharpish" Zoe screamed, hoping he would hear her. She reacher her hand up, trying to force the window hatch open, not expecting it to give way. Her scream didn't last long as the barrage of rocks tumbled down on top of her, knocking her out and pinning her awkwardly to the bottom of the helicopter.

.

It had taken them almost another hour to free Zoe and Jess, the call had been placed to the ED and they were on standby for bringing them in.

"Jeff not back yet?" Tams in asked Tess as she was leaving resus.

"Haven't you heard? Zoe's trapped in the helicopter" she sighed shaking her head at the recklessness of her friend.

Max whipped his head around as he over heard their conversation. Zoe. Trapped. Zoe was trapped in the helicopter. "Bloody idiot" he whispered to himself, the wrenching feeling in his stomach making him want to be sick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zoe? Can you hear me?" Jeff sake as they finally got her onto the trolley; she had a nasty cut on her forehead with blood pouring down the side of her face, probably a few broken ribs and severe bruising.

"Mmhmm" Zoe replied groggily, having just come around in the ambulance.

"Of all the stupid things you've done Zo, this takes the biscuit" he laughed rubbing her hand gently as they drive back to the ED.

"Jess? Where's Jess?" Zoe asked, struggling to sit up; she'd been trapped with the teenager for almost two hours, she felt like she'd gotten to know her. It was like they'd bonded.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe" Jeff replied, "she was gone by the time we got to you" he shook his head, a frown gracing his face.

"It's all my fault" Zoe cried, tears streaming down her face; a mix of pain and sadness.

.

"I told you to be careful" Max whispered softly, as he walked into resus where Zoe was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her, clasping her hand in his and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah…" Zoe trailed off, looking down at the floor, allowing the tears to flow "she's dead Max" she cried, slamming her fist down onto her thigh. "I couldn't save her, I let her down" her tears were falling thick and fast blurring her vision of everyone around her.

"Hey, hey. That's not true, you did what you could!" He argued back, holding her tightly as she cried. "You're a brilliant doctor, Zoe, you did what you could. It isn't your fault" he tried to convince her, tilting her chin up to kiss her softly. He broke away from her as Charlie entered, kissing the top of her head and retreating from the room – giving them a chance to talk.

Zoe looked up, her teary eyes focused on Charlie, she could sense his passive aggressive manner from the other side of the room.

"What were you thinking, Zoe?" He asked, shaking his head at her.

"I was thinking that I wanted to do something right Charlie" she snapped wiping her tears away and looking up at him.

"but we needed you here, Zoe" he argued, frowning at her.

Zoe felt the tears welling up again, she was sick of everyone having a go at her "well… I didn't feel needed" she choked out, looking at him sadly. "There's something I need to do" she stood up quickly, heading for the elevator.

.

Zoe strode down the corridor with an intent, she could see Guys office in front of her; she remembered when it was Henry's, almost getting sacked for sleeping with Sean, Joel losing the memory stick, Sean coming back as his depute. Most of her love life had been dragged up in that office, and they'd still made her clinical lead. Well not anymore, she wasn't herself anymore; she liked to being a doctor, not an accountant. She liked to party till three in the morning and stumble home, not fall into bed after filling in paperwork. She was taking control of her life again. She stormed into Guys office, rather surprised to find himself and Connie locked in a passionate embrace. "Oh, sorry" she replied, shocked. "I just wanted to let you know that I resign from my position as clinical lead"

Both Guy and Connie looked shocked, the unexpected intrusion sending panic through both of them.

"Are you certain?" Guy asked in his usual patronising tone.

"Quite" Zoe replied, turning in her heel and walking out.

.

"We need to celebrate" Zoe whispered as she stood beside him at reception, leaning across him to grab a pen.

"You're in a better mood" Max smiled, his hand settled around her waist and he was surprised she never shrugged him off "any particular reason?" Max asked, surprised by the turn in her mood.

"I've quit" she smiled, stroking his hand lightly.

"You're joking?" He asked, looking incredulous.

"Nope" she clapped her hands, in glee "no more paperwork for me. Now, can we go back to mine? I want to celebrate" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bit young for you, is he not?" Connie asked snippily as she strode past Zoe and Max, who were snogging against the side of Zoe's car.

"excuse me?" Zoe's asked, surprised by the venomous tone. She loved no longer being clinical lead, it meant a lot less responsibility on her part; she'd even managed to go on a date with Max, he'd taken her to the cinema but neither of them could actually remember what the film was about. In a strange way she'd been glad of Robyn's gossiping; although she kissed the sneaking about, she loved the opportunity of having a quick snog with Max before the shift or during their breaks without worrying who would see.

"I don't need to see your snogging in the car park, I mean what do you even see in him?" Connie asked with a frown as she and Zoe walked together into the ED, her and Max had gone separate ways.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Zoe snapped, even though she and Connie had put their differences aside she didn't consider them friends.

"Oh come on Zoe, you could do so much better than him. What is it about him in particular?" She probed as Zoe walked on ahead of her, towards the staffroom.

"Well if you must know" Zoe turned around and walked back to her, she was going to enjoy the look on her face after her next revelation "he's got this thing he does with his tongue…" She whispered, a smug grin settling across her face as Connie's self satisfied smile disappeared "…and it drives me crazy" she winked at her, turing around and strutting away; she knew where everyone's eyes were focused as she headed towards the staffroom.

.

"I have a plan" Max told her as he fell into step beside her on her journey from reception to cubicles with her next patient.

"Does it involve having sex in a cupboard?" Zoe asked in all serious, she knew the way his mind worked. As much as the prospect of getting caught had been exciting she hadn't had sex on hospital premises since the first night her and Nick had gotten together.

"Yeah" he replied, holding a half dead bunch of flowers in his hand.

"No" she told him, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned away from her and dropped the flowers into the nearest bin.

"Shall I see you for lunch then?" She called after him.

"Of course" he shouted over his shoulder.

.

"So… About having sex in the cupboard" Max began as he chewed his sandwich; they were having lunch in his hideout, inherited from Big Mac.

"No, Max!" She laughed, shaking her head at him "it's not going to happen" she told him, she could see the disappointment in his face from her position across from him.

"Why?" Max asked, as he walked around and sat on the table in front of her, his voice suddenly much lower and somewhat seductive "I know how much getting caught, or at least the idea of it, turns you on" he whispered. His face was moving closer to her as he spoke; he could see her eyes focused on his mouth and he made his move, kissing her as hard as he could. His tongue battled with hers as they somehow managed to make their way into a standing position, he backed her slowly towards the wall; his hands edging their way under her skirt and hooking his finger around her knickers to draw them down. "Go on, live a little" he whispered, his lips kissing down her neck and screwing his teeth along her pulse point.

Her only reply was a moan as she titled her head to the side, allowing him more access, her legs found themselves around his hips without much though. His hands dug into her thighs as he held her up, pushing into her harshly and quickly. She felt delirious with pleasure by the time he let her back down again. "We should not done that" she groaned, running her hands through her hair and pulling her skirt back down. "I've been gone ages, Connie is going to kill me" She told him, hurrying towards the door.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist" he whispered as she stuck her head out the door, checking the coast was clear.

She pulled back in and kissed him one last time "I'm not wearing any" she mumbled against his mouth, leaving him bemused with a wink.

It was only when he turned back around to face the room he noticed the scrap of black lace she had left on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Max, I need to talk to you" Zoe mumbled as she lay in Max's bed, the sheets barely covering her body.

"Hmm?" Max replied, distractedly. He was running his finger along the intricate lines of her tattoo, his lips following the path that his finger was taking.

"No, no stop it." She protested, pushing him away from her. She was really dreading how to broach the subject, and his distractions didn't make it any easier. "I really need to speak to you" she warned, sitting up as he did. "I need to go away for a while" she whispered, it sounded like a euphemism, like she was trying to break some horrible news to a child. "I have to go, to Spain, for a while" she told him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Why?" He asked confused, he didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to up and go to Spain.

"I used to foster a little girl, her mother died and I couldn't save her" she began the long story if herself, Abby, Sharice and Finn. "Anyway… Her grandfather passed away a few years ago and now Kay's sick, like terminally ill" Zoe told him, relaying the details of a phone call she'd had a few days ago. "She asked if I'd go out and help with Sharice, and I couldn't say no. I'm the closest thing she has, had to a mother"

Max looked at her, trying to fit the pieces of a puzzle together "so, what about when her gran… You know" he hinted.

Zoe looked at him, he was catching on quick "I'll bring her back with me. Social Services are fine with it, its all been arranged" she told him. "I leave tomorrow" she shook her head sadly.

"And… What about us?" Max asked, raising his voice slightly. He felt angry and betrayed, she hadn't spoken to him about any of this. "You didn't think to tell me about any of this?" He asked, frowning at her.

"Max…" Zoe replied softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

He shrugged her off, glaring at her "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" He asked, slowly his words dripping with anger.

"Because, I didn't know how you'd react. That girl was my entire life, she means more to me than anything in this world and I have a second chance" she took a deep breath before she spoke again "it's not like we're serious, but Sharice, she comes first" Zoe nodded.

"I think you should go" Max told her, he thought that they'd go somewhere, that their relationship was more than just sex but apparently not.

Zoe got dressed in silence, looking at him sadly "all going to schedule I'll should be back by the twenty second. I'll call you then" she whispered feeling slightly put out when she didn't receive a reply.

.

Zoe stepped off the plane into the sunshine if Barcelona, she placed her sunglasses on her eyes as she made her way into the carpark; having struggled through customs and baggage claim. Hailing a cab she gave the name of the hospice where Kay was, living out her final days, hopefully in peace.

"Hola" she smiled as she entered the reception of the clinic; her Spanish was rusty at best. "I'm here to see Kay" Zoe told the receptionist, passing over her email from the clinic when they had first contacted her.

The receptionist shook her head sadly "I'm afraid she passed away a few hours ago, Dr Hanna" she told her in her thick Spanish accident. "Im terribly sorry"

Zoe felt the tears welling up, she felt sorry for Sharice. Her and Kay had never been friends but they'd blinded over the little girl. "Where is her granddaughter?" She asked, choked up slightly as a few stray tears escaped.

The receptionist gestured for her to follow, letting her into a side room with a couch and TV.

Zoe could only see the back of her, hunched over slightly with her eyes fixed on the TV. "Hello stranger" she whispered softly, as not to alarm her to her presence; she could believe how much she'd grown in the three years since she'd last visited, she was twelve now.

Sharice whipped her head around, she had no idea of Zoe's impending arrival. "Zoe!" She screamed, throwing herself Into her arms and breaking down and letting her tears fall "nana's gone" she mumbled into Zoe's chest.

"I know, I'm so sorry. You're safe now" she whispered, stroking her hair lightly and kissing her head "you're safe now"


	8. Chapter 8

"Am I coming to live with you again?" Sharice asked quietly, looking at Zoe as they drove back towards the airport. She had been in Spain for less than twelve hours, returning home a lot sooner than planned, but Kay had made all of her arrangements; the only thing left to do was look after Sharice.

"Only if you want to" Zoe whispered in return, fearing the little girl hated her for leaving; she couldn't believe she was twelve time really had flown in. "Your rooms still the way you left it" she smiled at her, it wasn't often she went into that room; with its pink walls and duvet, the white furniture and dolls reminded her too much of what she'd given up.

"Yes please" she whispered, stretching her hand across the back seat of The taxi to hold Zoe's.

.

Zoe scrolled through her phone, her finger hovering over Max's number. She lay in bed. Feeling slightly off at the lack of Max beside her and the little girl who was asleep three doors down the hall. She struggled to comprehend the way Max had reacted to her going away; was it her fault? Deciding a text was the best way to go, she started to type; she couldn't risk Sharice waking up and hearing the things she wanted to say to Max.

I'm back, if you want to come over? The beds lonely without you ;)

She twiddled her thumbs slightly, the seconds ticking slowly by as she waited for his reply, he wouldn't be able to stay away for too long, his sex drive was greater than hers, and, whilst they weren't a couple, they weren't quite 'seeing other people' either…

Depends, I'm watching a pretty good movie – can you top that?

Zoe smiled, he was teasing her. It looked like she was playing the long game.

No, probably not. I'm just lying in bed, naked.

Zoe was slightly surprised that the reply never came quickly, after ten minutes of waiting she huffed, turned on her side and closed her eyes. The scrabbling of the key in the lock alerted her to his presence, she smiled to herself, not acknowledging his presence as he slipped into bed behind her.

"I've missed you" he breathed, his stubble ticking the back of her neck as he kissed it. His hand wrapped over her waist, parting her legs as his fingers teased her.

"I've missed you too" she agreed, shifting in his arms to kiss him.


	9. Chapter 9

Max woke the next morning with Zoe sprawled across him, he was used to it by now, her had on his chest, her leg haphazardly slung across his hip and her arm across his waist. He had learned by now that she didn't wake when he moved, she was sound asleep until she absolutely needed to be up. He slipped quietly from the room, heading down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen to make them both coffee. Just as he was pouring the cups the sound of breathing alerted him to another's presence. He spun around with a grin on his face, expecting Zoe to be there, but the sight of a much younger and smaller girls startled him. "Oh, er…" He mumbled. "You're Sharice, right?" He asked, trying to be polite as the girl stared at him.

"Why are you in Zoe's kitchen?" She asked, neither confirming nor denying her identity. "Who are you?" She questioned, rather abruptly.

"I'm Max, I'm Zoe's… Friend" he told her. Offering his hand out for her to shake.

"Like her boyfriend?" She giggled, as a young girl the concept of having a boyfriend was alien to her.

"Em" Max rubbed his chin feeling the stubble beneath it and sighed, even he wasn't sure what their official term was.

"Zoe and Max up a tree" Sharice sang in a high pitched voice "k i s s..ing" she giggled.

"Oi, leave him alone you" Zoe laughed from the doorway, finally announcing her presence to the other two. She couldn't conceal her laughter at Max's embarrassment as Sharice wound him up. "You ok?" She whispered noting his discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he smiled taking her hand.

"What about you missy? Did you sleep well" Zoe asked, pulling her close to hug her and place a kiss on her head "I've missed you munchkin" she mumbled into her head.

"So, is Max your boyfriend then?" She asked again.

Zoe looked at Max and nodded "yes, yes he is" and with that she walked out of the room.

.

Max followed Zoe back to her bedroom where the noise of the shower running alerted him to her position. He silently entered to en suite and got in the shower behind her "so I'm your boyfriend am I?" He whispered, causing her to jump in shock.

"Fuck, Max. Don't do that" she replied, her heart bearing rapidly in fright. "What was I supposed to tell her? That we have a decent shag occasionally, she's twelve!" She whispered, listening out for Sharice calling her or needing her, all her motherly instincts and come flooding back to her – not that there were many.

"Just decent?" Max asked, his dark eyes fiery as he backed her up against the wall of the shower "I think I'm more than decent" he whispered, sliding his hand down her body and teasing her gently "wouldn't you agree?" He questioned as her thighs clenched around his hand, her fingers digging into her shoulder.

"Yes!" She moaned as he picked her up and pushed into her, kissing his way along her neck. "Fuck, Max" she whispered, biting gently onto his earlobe "that's it"

.

"Well that was a lovely way to spend the morning with my girlfriend" Max whispered as Zoe kissed him goodbye at the door.

"Yes it was" she agreed, turning back around to head inside; jumping slightly as Max hand make contact with her backside.


	10. Chapter 10

"So missy, what are we going today?" Zoe asked Sharice as she fixed her make up.

"Can we go and visit mum?" Sharice asked quietly, playing with the hem of her skirt, not quite looking Zoe in the eye.

Zoe's heart sank as she heard her request, her eyes stung with tears as she thought of Abby. The one she should have saved. "Oh sweetheart, of course we can" Zoe knelt down in of her and titled her chin up to look at her "we can go and see her when ever you want" she whispered, smiling as Sharice wrapped her arms around neck.

.

"Shall we get snowdrops?" Zoe asked, as they stopped at the flower stall outside the graveyard. Sharices tiny nod agreed with her and she passed the money across to the seller without word.

The walk to Abby's grave was complete in silence and Zoe stood back as Sharice knelt down at her grave, placing the flowers gently in front of it. Zoe felt guilty, the grave was unkempt and the last flowers placed there now dead. It had been a while since Zoe had gone to visit it, she preferred to block it out and forget how much pain she had caused; she blamed herself for Abby dying and Sharice losing her mother. She wrapped an arm around Sharices shoulder as she walked away from the grave, her eyes red and puffy. "Do you want to do something else? Shopping perhaps?" Zoe asked, trying to lighten the mood. Her and Sharice had always gone shopping at the weekends, just about the one think Zoe knew how to do other then being a doctor.

"Yeah, ok then" Sharice smiled back, slipping her hand into Zoe's without saying a word. It felt so natural to be back in her company again, to her have looking after her.

.

Zoe was in her element, and Sharice was most certainly being spoiled today. Zoe loved the idea of having someone to spend her wages on, other than herself. It was strange buying children's clothes and flat shoes. She was used to buying the highest, most expensive heels. Treating herself because she had no one to treat and no one to treat her; she had Max and as much as she like him she'd never expect him to spend his wages on her shoe addiction. That was the difference between Max and Nick; a Nick treated her like a princess, buying her whatever she wanted yet, somehow, it made her feel worse. Like she was indebted to him. Outside of the hospital, her and Max were equals there was nothing that separated them.

Zoe was several hundred pounds down as she left the shopping centre, Sharice had an entire new wardrobe; she wanted them to have a fresh start together as a family. "I need to go to the hospital for an hour, you don't mind do you?" Zoe asked as, for the third time that day, they got back into her car.

"No" Sharice smiled "will Jess be there?" She asked, the one person who she remembered; Jess had always came to visit her, when she was in hospital.

"She lives in America, now, but Tess and Charlie will be there. You remember them don't you?" Zoe asked, looking across at her as she slowed down for the traffic lights. "I'll be an hour, tops. I promise. I got you a present though, that should keep you entertained" Zoe motioned to the glove box. She chuckled slightly as Sharice pulled out the iPhone.

"Oh my, thank you" she gushed, smiling over at Zoe.

"You're welcome" Zoe smiled, reaching across to ruffle her hair. She turned around with shock as Sharice screamed, pointing to the lorry that was heading straight into the side of them.

"Zoe!"

That was the last thing Zoe remembered hearing as she turned harshly on the steering wheel and her body jolted forward as the lorry made contact with them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Zoe, zoe! You need to wake up" Sharice screamed, her eyes stinging with tears as she looked at Zoe's broken body. Her arm was bent at a funny angle, she was bleeding profusely from her head and had nasty burns from the seatbelt. It seemed bystanders had called an ambulance, she could see hear the sirens ringing in the distance and drawing ever closer.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked, chapping at the window next to Sharice, she could hear the driver of the lorry screaming in pain but at least he was conscious. The closest thing she had to a mother was unconscious beside her. She nodded to the passerby, taking their hand as the helped her from the car just in time for the paramedics joining them.

"You all right princess?" The paramedic asked her shining a torch in her eyes. She vaguely recognised him, she was sure she'd met him before.

"I'm fine, please, please just help Zoe!" She cried, her shaking hand pointing to the doctor in the car "you need to help Zoe"

.

"This is Zoe, aged thirty eighty, GCS fourteen after coming around in the ambulance. She was involved in a serious RTC with a lorry driver under the influence and I think you'll all know her better as our very own Dr Hanna." Jeff called as he wheeled the trolley into resus.

Sharice walked beside her, gripping her hand tightly, tears streaming down her face as the nurse took her by the shoulder and guided her towards the relatives room. "Max?" She called weakly, spying the porter coming out of a lift.

"Sharice, what are you doing here? Where's Zoe?" He asked, becoming slightly worried as he noticed how upset the child was.

"She's… She's in there" she wailed, pointing to the resus doors.

.

"You gave me a fright" Max whispered, grasping Zoe's hand as she came around from her sedation.

"I'm sorry, he came out of no where" she croaked, looking around "where's Sharice? Is she ok, what's happened?" She panicked, hoping she hadn't been hurt too.

"Don't worry" Max soothed, stroking her hair gently, "she's sleeping in the staffroom, she's absolutely fine" Max whispered, it was now three o'clock in the morning and he had been sitting there since his shift finished at nine.

"I'm so sorry" she cried the shock of what had happened hitting her harshly "I didn't mean for it to happen" her body shook with sobs as she cried.

"It wasn't your fault Zoe" Max whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead "the other driver, he was drunk, he ran a red light" he told her, explaining what had really happened.

"What about Sharice, I can't look after her when I'm like this can I?" She gestured to the cast on her arm and leg. "Would you… Would you come and live with us?" She whispered quietly, wringing her hands together.

"Course I will" he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her softly "for as long as you need"

.

"Zoe!" Sharice called as she ran into the cubicle where Zoe was waiting to be discharged.

"Hello gorgeous" she replied, holding an arm out to hug her "you ok?" She whisperd.

Sharice nodded, sitting on the bed beside Zoe "I was really scared" she whispered to her, trying to let Max, who had been sitting by her bedside, hear.

"I know baby, but I'm fine" Zoe replied, kissing to top of her head "Max is going to take us home now and he's going to stay just till I'm better" she told her of the arrangement.

"Like a family?" Sharice whispered.

"Yeah" Zoe agreed, nodding "exactly like that"


End file.
